


Waiting for Diamonds

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Series: Pale Without Plot [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, PWP, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale Without Plot, pwp (Pale without plot), this is still a thing I am doing for some reason, troll pale romance novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she meets her moirail it's pale at first shoosh and moirail at first pap.</p><p>They were just made for each other.</p><p>A Pale Romance Novel Excerpt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Diamonds

Talrek was technically a high midblood. She and her swan-lusus lived simply, and she trained and practiced for her long enlistment as a soldier for the empire. The cereuleanblood had once had longer hair but it was difficult to keep groomed with her horn shape following along her skull so she just shaved it off. Her strife specibus shoekind was one she had been training with since a young age and she had mastered thart of walking silently and even running and acrobatics while wearing her strife specibus, or only one of them and beating people or things with the other. She had made it into a dedicated art, even.

A great upside to her strife specibus was that she looked taller than she was when she wore it. She looked almost normal height for a midblood, and not incredibly short. She always hated being short because people underestimated her. When the day came for her to let her lusus go and report to the shuttles taking them to the Academy and their beginning of lives in the fleet Talrek knew her stunt with beating the higher blood senseless was going to get her in trouble.

  
What she didn't anticipate was that it would mean she was relegated to an entertainment branch of the fleet and not a combat branch. The day that she was told was the day she met her moirail, and it couldn't have been a more perfect meeting.

  
She had been beating the shit out of the brownblood messanger when out of nowhere an oliveblood girl with an incredibly large metal-breastplated chest marched to the back of the room where she was beating up the brownblood and just.

  
She just shooshed her, all soft and low. Talrek felt her anger beginning to fade and nearly got a blow from the brownblood, but the girl turned to him with an unimpressed look on her face, and tackled him with those huge breasts of hers. It knocked him out cold, and she returned to the calming cereulean and put her palm to the cooler-blooded troll's face. Talrek was awestruck at how simple it had been to find the perfect moirail. She had not in fact had to do anything but be alive and Naseop had found her and pacified her.

  
Talrek occasionally helped Naseop but Nasoep had a generally better temperment than Talrek, so Talrek had to satisfy herself that Naseop wearing her colors would help her. Perhaps stop others from trying to hurt her just because she was lower than them.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I still doing this.
> 
> So Naseop's strife specibus is Breastkind and Talrek's is Shoekind.  
> Am I making this stupid and romance-novel-esque enough yet? Anyone want to help make this satirical awfulness any worse?
> 
> This is the third part of my Pale Without Plot series but actually the second part chronologically?? Whatever guys I don't know why you're even reading this awful stuff.
> 
> My tumblr for fanfiction is addynotladdy.tumblr


End file.
